Help Me
by KathleenC
Summary: Lucas tries to win Brooke back and in the process he discovers that he could lose her again, this time forever. How do they cope? "We don't have it all together, but together we have it all." FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of OTH. They belong to The WB and the fans.

A/N: Hi! I'm new to Brooke and Lucas fiction and this is my first attempt. I would love to hear pointers and comments after you've read the first part of my story. If you think I should continue please tell me if you think otherwise then that is okay as well. I hope you like it!

Summary: There are things that are happening and drama is what most people call it. But to Brooke and Lucas. . . its just life.

There are so many kinds of stories- short stories, long stories, fiction, and non-fiction. They all start with the beginning and end with an end. Sometimes the endings leave you hanging, others are sad but most stories end happy. Realistic? I think not. Our lives are what are real to us. These are our stories, our novels and most of them end with... regret, unsaid things and loss.

Here, I present you a story about two people who are not like me and probably not like you. But they live in our world- our world of war, unhappiness and angst. Welcome to their world. Welcome, to Tree Hill.

Lucas' Point of View

I think about her all the time.

I see her smile the dimples on her cheeks.

I hear her laugh even when I am alone.

I feel her heartbeat against mine, but she's gone.

Because after I see, hear and feel her I know I've broken her.

"Lucas," Haley yelled.

"Yeah?" I looked up.

"I don't think it's a good time to be sitting here, in the middle of the lake in a boat that is older than my father while my best friends brain seems to be in another galaxy." Haley said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Hales." I apologized. "I was just thinking."

"Whatever, Lucas." She sighed. "I just wish, that even for a moment you'd tell me exactly how you feel."

"I don't know how I feel." I said honestly.

"Come on, Lucas." She said in an exasperated tone. "First, you go out with Brooke while your in love with Peyton and then you cheat on Brooke with Peyton only to find out that you love Brooke after she finds out that you, her boyfriend, have been cheating on her with Peyton, her best friend. Tell me, Lucas, if two and two doesn't make four then this situation is not as a hard as it looks."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Lucas, you have to. I mean you have no right to brood." Haley had gotten that from Brooke and it broke my heart. "I'm sorry."

"I am." I replied. "Let's just get back on land." I pulled up the paddle and rowed. Haley was quite until we got back.

"Let's face it, Lucas." Haley stuffed her hands into her pockets. "Your relationship with Brooke was bound to go downhill. You guys lacked the one thing that's important in a relationship."

"And what's that?" I looked at my best friend.

"Honesty." Haley looked up at me.

"So I guess you and Nathan have that?"

"I hope so." Haley replied.

"So I screwed up big time."

"I hate to say this, Lucas but you destroyed her." Haley sighed. "You were the only boy she ever really loved. In fact, I think you were the only person she ever loved."

She was the wild child.

She was the girl who would dare to do anything.

She wasn't afraid to be different, to be herself.

But then she changed somehow she did.

No one really knew why but the truth was...

She fell in love.

"Girls," She looked at the faces who hung on to her every word, even if most of them did hate her. "Today, we're going to elect a new team captain."

"But why?" There were gasps coming from all corners.

"I'm quitting the team." She replied trying to smile. "So, you guys elect someone and let me know. Good luck this year and let's go Ravens!" She put out her best smile and walked out of the court.

Brooke Davis put her car radio on. "Another day, another drama." She was never this angsty but she was going through things that no one would understand. She had to quit the team, but it wasn't because of what most people thought.

She felt her phone vibrate from her jacket pocket.

DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT

"Yey!" She said sarcastically as she parked.

"Hey." Haley greeted her.

"What's the report for today, tutor girl?" She asked pulling out her pen.

"I was with him yesterday."

"Look, Haley, I told you no. I am not going to tell him. Not now not ever."

"Brooke, he is eventually going to find out. And do you know how much this will hurt him when it does."

"Well, if he does tell him the man in his mirror hurt me too." Brooke rolled her eyes. "Haley, you know how I feel about this."

"I do, but do you really think you want to do this?" Haley asked.

"Why is it every time we get into this topic I feel like I regret telling you?"

"Because, you know I'm right."

The day passed a little too fast for Brooke. Today, she was getting the results of her doctor's test and it scared her to death.

She opened her locker and there was a sunflower in it. She frowned remembering why it was there.

There was a CD beside it.

"Lucas," Brooke sighed.

"One chance," His voice came from behind. "Please, that is all I ask."

"I don't give chances anymore." Brooke slammed her locker. "Why don't you try it on Peyton, she's the one you love right?" She brushed passed him.

"I do love her," He sighed breaking her heart all over again. "But I'm in love with you."

Brooke stopped dead on her tracks. "Don't do this to me, Lucas. Will you just leave me alone? Go on. Tell your basketball buddies that you got Brooke Davis and broke her heart. I'm sure that makes you feel worth something."

Brooke had no idea what she was saying but Lucas had this affect on her. "If you loved me, Luke, you wouldn't have been so broken about losing Peyton. In fact, you wouldn't have been with Peyton in the first place."

"Brooke, what do I have to do to show you how sorry I am." Lucas pleaded.

"There's nothing you can do." Brooke said. "Words cannot mend a broken heart."

"Then what can?"

"Try turning back time," Brooke turned around and made her way to her car.

"Miss Davis," The doctor looked at her. "Please come into my office."

"So," Brooke smiled. "I'm guessing it doesn't look good."

"I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault." Brooke sighed feeling the heaviness in her heart. "If it's meant to be then I've only got so much to live for."

"Would you like to have someone pick you up? Someone we can talk to together? It makes it easier to cope."

"Like I said, Doc." Brooke sighed. "I only have so much to live for."

"Miss Davis, we try not to allow people to leave here alone after we drop the bomb." He looked sincere. "We know it is a difficult time so,"

"Doctor, if it is not too much to ask, could I just be by myself for awhile. I promise to call someone." Brooke could no longer control her tears.

"I will be right outside." He nodded. "I know you can fight this."

"I hope I can." Brooke sighed and watched as he walked out the door.

"Why are you so sad, Brooklyn?" She spoke to herself. "It's not like you're leaving anything behind, what have you got to lose?"

She pulled out her cellphone and dialed the number she knew so well.

"Karen's Café." The voice spoke up.

"Tut... Haley," Brooke sobbed.

"I'll be right there." Haley said frantically.

"H-hurry." Brooke cried.

"What happened?" Haley ran to Brooke at the entrance of the hospital.

"Let's get me home." She looked down.

"Okay," Haley didn't want to push Brooke. They got into Brooke's car and Haley drove them home. "Are you hungry? I'm ordering pizza." Haley said. Brooke's house was probably the biggest in the whole of Tree Hill.

"Nope, I want to call someone." Brooke led Haley to the family room.

Brooke rarely ever went into the family room because she figured why have a family room when you don't have a family anyway. She picked up the cordless and handed it to Haley then she went to the other phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, I think you'll want to come down here." Brooke whispered. "Where's mom? Nicholas?" She spoke softly. "Spain? Okay, maybe you could make the next flight. Thanks. I love you too, bye."

"Who was that?" Haley looked at Brooke as they made their way to Brooke's room.

Brooke looked at the CD that Lucas had given her. "Sydney, my sister."

"I know it's rude to listen to other people's conversations but who's Nicholas?"

"My stepfather." Brooke opened her sound system. "Great, it's raining."

"What's that?"

"A CD Lucas gave me." Brooke looked to see how many songs there were. "Great there's only one song."

A soft tempo came up.

"Catchy." Haley sat down on the edge of Brooke's bed.

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
  
I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
  
"Wow." Haley whispered.

"Wow, what?" Brooke asked still spaced out from the lyrics of the song.

"I can't believe Lucas got it to rain." Haley said looking out from the window. He was at the corner of her house as it was raining.

"What a lunatic." Brooke ran out of the room and out of her house. "Do you honestly think that sending me some dumb song I can relate to will make me forgive you?"

"It's just the first step." Lucas replied. "You don't have to forgive me until the day you die but I have to let you know that I am sorry and that I do love you, Brooke."

"Stop saying that Lucas!" Brooke yelled. The whole scene was perfect for a movie set, but it didn't feel perfect. Nothing ever did. "You've moved on, let me."

"No I haven't, Brooke. I'm not moving on without you." Lucas replied.

"Just go." Brooke cried. "You're not worth my tears. I won't cry over you anymore because I've wasted too many of them."

"No man is worth your tears and if he is he won't make you cry. I won't make you cry."

"But you have!" She sobbed. "And you are!"

"I won't make you cry anymore." Lucas promised.

"Then leave." Brooke said.

A/N: Please R and R! Thanks a bunch!


	2. Chapter Two

Dislaimer: Must I depress myself?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Haley went to answer the doorbell. She had called her parents the night before saying she was going to spend the night at Brooke's.

"Can I help you?" Haley smiled at the girl who was standing there.

"I certainly hope you're a friend." She smiled. Haley knew that smile anywhere.

"You're Sydney, Brooke's sister." Haley jumped to conclusion.

"Yeah," She smiled again. "And you are?"

"Stupid me, I'm Haley." She smiled. "Brooke's friend."

"Cool." She smiled. "Not to be rude, but you think you could let me in?"

"Damn it!" Haley mentally hit herself. "Of course, sorry we had a late night."

"I'm hoping it's important." Sydney smiled. "I mean, I'm guessing it is. It's the first time Brooke's ever made me come down here. Is she getting married or something."

"It's a little more surprising." Brooke's voice came from the top of the steps.

"Hey!" Sydney dropped all her stuff on the floor and ran to her sister.

"It's so good to see you." Brooke smiled. "I missed you so much."

"Why are you crying?" Sydney looked at her older sister.

"I missed you I guess." Brooke whimpered and buried her face onto her sister's shoulder.

The doorbell rang again.

"I've never heard the doorbell ring so many times in one day." Brooke wiped her tears fixing her hair a little.

"Delivery for Miss Brooke Davis." The tall man said.

"Just sign for it." Brooke looked at Haley thinking that it was probably something from she ordered off the shopping channel.

"We'll bring them in?" He grunted.

"Sure." Haley opened the door a little more.

There were three delivery men carrying big bunches of sunflowers into her house.

"Oh my," Sydney stood up.

"Thanks." Brooke walked down.

"Glad to be of service." The three said at the same time.

"Brooke who are these from?" Sydney was awe struck. "I mean, I knew were a heartbreaker but I didn't think you were this popular. Who are they from?"

"Lucas." Brooke said nonchalantly. Inside her insides were turning. She couldn't believe how far he was going with this.

"Lucas Scott?" Sydney said. She obviously she knew who he was.

"Yeah." She bit her lip. "Why won't he listen to me."

"Because he is the most stubborn jackass in the world." Haley smiled while she picked up the card. "Here."

Brooke opened the envelope and pulled out the card.

"In all the years I've known Lucas I've never seen him write a card to a girl." Haley beamed.

"Read it?" Sydney asked.

"Did you know?" Brooke said reading what was written in the front of the card. She opened up the card. "Did you know that each sunflower with you at this very moment symbolizes the thirty-six days we were together? Did you know that on the eleventh day Deb caught us buying "the things" in the drugstore?" Brooke's voice cracked. "Did you know that each and every time I see sunflowers I think of you? Did you know that you changed my life? Did you know that I am totally and completely sorry? Did you know that I am going to do anything just to get you back? Did you know that I love you and not Peyton? Did you know that I wake up everyday hoping that you'll smile at me again? Did you know that I love the way you have dimples and that cute little mole on the side of your cheek? Did you know that just seeing you around school makes my day? Did you know that I love the way you're so honest? Did you know that I love how we are not at all a-like? Did you know that I brood just because I love the way you call me Broody? Did you know that the last sunflower in this batch is dead because you're not YET with me? Did you know that time will be turned back just to prove to you that I am sorry? Did you know that when you are reading this I am still thinking of you? Did you know that there are so many things about you that I love that you still don't know about? Did you know that it's always been you?"

"Brooke, look." Sydney showed her that on each of the sunflowers had little pieces of paper stuck to them.

"Day 1: You stayed in my car." Haley read it out loud.

"Okay, stop." Brooke said. "If he really thinks a couple of sunflowers is going to make me forgive him? Then he's got another thing coming."

"When we were little you always used to say that the only way you'd ever forgive a boy was if he gave you a sunflower because," Sydney began.

"A sunflower finds the light in everything that is dark." Brooke finished. "But when you grow up you realize that sunflowers die and you eventually stop trying to find the light."


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Chapter Four: Turning Back Time and Starting Over

The doorbell rang for the third time that day and Sydney had gone out of the kitchen to answer it. But as she close to the door, it opened. She saw a tall, blonde haired man entering the house.

"Stand back!" Sydney yelled. "Brooke!"

"Who are you?" The stranger asked.

"Why should I answer that?" Sydney looked around for something to protect her. "Who are you?"

"Lucas?" Brooke's voice came from behind Sydney.

"You're Lucas?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah." He furrowed his eyebrows. "But I still don't know who you are."

"I'm Sydney, Brooke's sister but everyone here seems to think she's an only child." Sydney rambled. "I don't understand why..."

"Why are you here?" Brooke cut.

"One chance Brooke, that's all I ask." Lucas pleaded.

"Why Lucas? Tell me why I should give you a chance?" Brooke crossed her arms.

"Look, I'm going to say it again I didn't mean to hurt you." Lucas mumbled.

"I should go." Sydney slipped out.

"It doesn't mean a thing Lucas because you did hurt me!" Brooke cried. "You left me just like everyone else in my life." She tried her best to hold back her tears.

"Brooke, please." Lucas moved towards her in attempt to hug her.

"Don't touch me." She pushed him.

"Please, one chance." He put his hands together. "One more chance."

Brooke looked into his eyes and felt something tell her to go. "Lucas, if you do anything stupid tonight." She shook her head. "I'll go get changed."

"Not, you're perfect like that." He blocked the stairway. "Let's go."

"At least let me fix myself."

"You're fine, I promise." He smiled.

"Syd, I'm stepping out for awhile." Brooke crossed her arms. "Rules, no touching, no moving close and no arms around me and no hugging."

"Let's go." Lucas opened the door. It was about eight o'clock at night. "I am the ghost of Brucas past."

"Brucas?" Brooke eyed him.

"Brooke and Lucas." He shrugged.

"Why Brucas?"

"Because Lrooke sounds gross?" He shrugged.

"Okay, we're not moving."

"Hop in." He motioned for the carriage.

"A carriage?" Brooke eyes watered.

"A carriage." He opened the door and let her in.

"Where we going?" Brooke asked.

"Turning back time."

They stopped at Karen's Café but the sign was no longer Karen's Café. It now had the logo of the bar that they had gone to on their first so-called date.

Lucas jumped out of the carriage and offered his hand.

"No touching." Brooke helped herself out.

"She's here." Peyton said a little too loudly.

"Why am I not surprised she's here." Brooke rolled her eyes. When they got in the room was dark with small light coming from the disco ball and majority of the people there was the basketball team and the cheerleaders. They were all walking around with the sign RANDOM PERSON on them. Then the door opened and Haley walked in wearing a BROOKE and opened it for Nathan (wearing a LUCAS sign) who was in a blonde wig. They were reenacting the night with each and every detail.

"I held the door open for you that night." Brooke whispered. "Nathan's in a wig." She began to giggle. Lucas smiled softly.

Then Karen appeared behind the counter as a guy wearing the sign BARTENDER. Brooke brought her hand to her mouth when Karen read the names on their Fake ID's. And then it was over.

Lucas had turned back time.

"Lucas is sorry Brooke!" They all said at the same time as the finale.

Brooke looked up at Lucas with tears brimming in her eyes. "It doesn't work that way." Brooke whispered.

"Did you know that, that night every single guy in the room was looking at me? Because I was with the best looking girl." Lucas shrugged. "What do you want from me? I turned back time for you."

"I'd like to go home now." Brooke whispered.

"Okay." Lucas opened the door and allowed her to step out. "Thanks you guys!" He yelled into the room.

"You still owe us twenty bucks each." They yelled at the same time.

They sat quietly in the carriage all the way to Brooke's house.

"Are you crying?" Brooke asked noticing the soft, tiny sniffles coming from Lucas.

"No." He huffed. "I got something in my eye and I have a cold." And that was all that was said.

From a block away Brooke could see a glint of light coming from the front of her house.

"I'll be sure to get these out." Lucas jumped out of the carriage.

"I'M SORRY, BROOKE," was written with the flames of the candles. (A/N: Got it from the CHAD ï)

"Lucas," Brooke followed on after him. "How?"

"Pey..." He began but was stopped by Brooke's lips over his.

"I thought you said no touching, no," He smiled.

"One, I didn't say no kissing and two I said you couldn't touch me." Brooke smiled and threw her arms around him.

"I thought..."

"You think too much." For the first time in a long time, Brooke felt a surge of happiness rush through her.

"So were us again?" Lucas asked looking hopeful.

"Nope." Brooke shook her head. "We're starting over."


	4. THE REAL Chapter Four

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Here is the REAL chapter four! I hope you guys like it. Please let me know about your thoughts and insights. Thanks!

I am so sorry to chadsgirl! My apologies! got me really confused with all the chapters... I am so sorry.

Brooke had groggily rolled out of the bed Monday morning. She had a test in Physics and was in no shape to go to school. She knew her sister was going to sleep in and didn't want to wake her.

She had to go to school because if she didn't take the test there was no way she would get the grade she wanted for the finals. She dragged herself out of the bed and tried her best to make herself look presentable.

As she was going down the steps the doorbell rang.

"Lucas," She smiled to herself and opened the door. "Hey!" She yelled, "Peyton"

"Brooke, I wanted to talk to you." Peyton bit her lip.

"Ow," Brooke clutched her head.

"Are you okay?" Peyton moved towards her.

"I'm fine." Brooke leaned onto the door. "Why are you here?"

"I missed my best friend." Peyton looked her in the eye.

"You only lost her when you stole her boyfriend." Brooke said crossly.

"It was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my entire life."

"Good you know." Brooke said monotonously. "Because I sure as hell hope that this isn't the biggest mistake in my life."

"What?" Peyton asked.

"This." Brooke put her arms around her friend.

"So we're friends?" Peyton asked.

"I guess." Brooke tried to smile but her head was pounding.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Peyton looked at her with concern.

"I'm fine, but I don't think I'll be able to drive to school. Can you give me a ride?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah? What's wrong." Peyton motioned.

Brooke paused for a moment. "There's nothing wrong."

"Are you sure." Peyton asked.

"Yeah." Brooke tried to put out her best smile.

"Okay," Peyton wasn't convinced though.

Brooke rushed to the bathroom as soon as Peyton dropped her off at school, Peyton said she had to go drop off something for publishing. Brooke was ready to puke at any moment.

"Brooke?" She heard Haley.

"Hales." She began to cry. She was so tired, her head was pounding and she was feeling really sick.

"Brooke, can you come out?" Haley asked Brooke opened the stall she was in. Haley found her sitting down looking ghostly white. "Oh god, Brooke." She sat next to her friend.

"Morning sickness much?" Nikki appeared offering Brooke a breath mint.

"I just didn't get to sleep well." Brooke said.

"When were you due for yours?" She crossed her arms.

"I have my period as we speak." Brooke sighed turning back to the toilet only to barf again.

"I'll take you home." Haley rubbed her back.

"We have a Physics exam." Brooke grumbled. It was all she could think about.

"We'll retake it together." Haley attempted to fix Brooke's hair.

"Nikki, can you find Ms. Smith (school nurse) and get her here?" Haley asked.

"Yeah." Nikki nodded.

"Brooke, what is happening?" Haley looked at her seriously.

"This isn't supposed to be happening." Brooke ran her hands through her hair and began to cry. "Haley... I can't even stand."

"Brooke?" Lucas' frantic voice came from outside. "Brooke are you in here? I'm coming in."

"Please, don't say anything." Brooke looked at Haley with pleading eyes.

"Lucas, you don't have to." Haley said but Lucas had already opened the door.

"What's wrong?" He knelt down. Brooke looked as pale as ever.

"I'm okay." She sniffled.

"No you're not." He said.

"Well duh, she's sick." Haley said backing away from her allowing Lucas to take her spot.

"How come you knew I was here?" Brooke managed to ask.

"Nikki." He and Haley said at the same time.

"Ms. Davis?" The school nurse entered the scene followed by Nikki. "Mr. Scott, the last time I checked this was a girl's bathroom. But since you are here you might as well help, you think you can pick her up. Nikki, Haley I think you two should go to class now."

"I'll retake the test with you." Haley promised.

Without another word Lucas picked her up. Brooke put her arms around him. She felt limp and cold in his arms and it was scaring him.

"I'm just so tired." Brooke whimpered as they walked through the crowded hallway. People were looking and trying to see what had happened to her.

"Shh," Lucas shushed her and made his way through the crowd. She flinched when the bell rang and finally they were at the clinic.

"Thank you, Mr. Scott." Ms. Smith smiled at him. "You can go back to class now."

"Can he please stay?" Brooke asked softly. She was lying down on the bed of the clinic.

"I suppose so." She sighed and took out her thermometer. "Ms. Davis, have you been eating right?"

"Yes, ma'am." Brooke replied.

"I'd like you to go to the hospital to run a few tests." She pulled out her pad.

"It's okay," Brooke said instantly. "I just had a check-up and the doctor said my weight loss was due to stress."

"I'm going to ask Mr. Scott to take you for a bite to eat and then straight home." She knew Brooke had no one at home. "I will inform your teachers that you are excused for the rest of the day. Relax here for just a moment and I'll go prepare your passes."

"Hey," Lucas played with her hair. "You want to go down to the café?"

"I'd like to go home." Brooke said.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked there was something in his eyes that Brooke had never seen before. It was almost as if he was helpless.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"I'm just worried that's all."

"Worried about what? It's probably just the inside flu or something." She coughed.

"So I take that Miss Davis will be in your hands for the rest of the day." She handed Lucas the passes.

"Yes." Lucas nodded. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Brooke sat up only to feel her head spin again.

When they got to Brooke's house they found Sydney watching TV.

"What's wrong?" Sydney asked.

"Just a little sick." Brooke smiled at her baby sister. She was clutching on to Lucas' arm for support. "Me and Lucas will be upstairs in my room."

"Okay," Sydney smiled. "Just don't make me catch you two doing anything silly."

"Thanks." Lucas laughed and helped Brooke up the stairs.

The day passed and Lucas had fallen asleep with Brooke in his arms.

Lucas had awakened to the sound of clattering. He shot up and realized that he was still in Brooke's room. He turned to her side of the bed to see that she wasn't there. He sat up only to find all the stuff on her desk sprawled on the floor and amongst it she lay there, almost lifeless.

"Brooke?" Lucas ran to her side. He shook her gently but she didn't respond.

"What fell?" Sydney burst through the door. "Oh my god, Lucas, what happened?"

"I woke up and she was here." He said frantically. "Call, call 911!"

"Okay," Sydney looked scared. She ran to the telephone and dialed the number.

"Hurry!" Lucas had Brooke's head on his lap.

"Hello?" Sydney was now crying. "My sister... I... I need an ambulance... please..."

A/N: Oh my gawd! Tell me what you think please, please, please!! I need reviews. Thanks. And again, I am so sorry to all my readers for the confusion, especially to chadsgirl.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Because I am so nice I am posting this chapter. And I also know what its like to get a cliffhanger. But when you're an author its really so much fun!! Well, Thanks to all of you for your reviews! It really helps me write when I get them.

Silence. That was all there was in the hospital. Lucas and Sydney had talked to the doctor and at the end of the conversation Sydney had her head rested on Lucas' shoulder. She was crying.

Lucas was obviously distraught and had called Haley to come. As soon as she walked through the doors of the Emergency Room followed by Nathan and soon Lucas was crying on her shoulder. Nathan had to be strong because he knew that even if he and Brooke had gotten closer there was no way it would help if he had been negative about the situation.

Sydney had gone with Nathan and Haley to get stuff for the hospital. She was also going to fly to Europe to get her mom. Sarah Davis-Harper (A/N: making up a little too much stuff) wouldn't know the impact of the situation if someone hadn't gone straight up and slapped her in the face.

Brooke's eyes fluttered open and she had no idea where she was. There was an IV plugged into her left and she was in a room that was no longer hers.

"Oh god." Brooke looked up at the ceiling.

"Why didn't you tell me?" A voice from the door asked. She struggled to see the face.

"Lucas," Brooke whispered.

"The doctor said you knew for over six months now." He looked like a little boy. His eyes were puffy from crying. "Brooke, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to," Brooke's heart broke. "But then I saw you with Peyton."

"I messed up more than I thought." He sat down beside her. "Cancer is hard to deal with." He kissed her gently.

"I prefer the term leukemia." Brooke laughed. "It got a more sophisticated ring to it, in an A Walk to Remember way."

"It's serious." Lucas looked at her. "I could've helped you."

"And what? Stayed with me because I was dying?" Brooke asked, her voice a little louder. "You have no idea what it's like to cope with something that could be the end of you."

"Did you really go to the doctor's office last Friday?" He asked.

"Yes, I did." Brooke nodded.

"He told me that you were taking a medication to stabilize your body." He asked.

"Yes, I am. It's for this thing that they want to test out." Brooke said. "I must have missed one and my system screwed up."

"How could you have missed it?" Lucas asked.

"That was Saturday, when you decided to turn back time." Brooke looked away.

"It was my fault." Lucas said.

"No it wasn't. I forgot all about it." Brooke said.

Lucas was quiet for a moment. "You're not going to die." He whispered.

Brooke's eyes filled with tears. "I didn't respond to the treatment."

"Brooke, how could the doctor's not know?" Lucas asked her.

"I thought it was my anemia." Brooke shut her eyes remembering the day she found out. "The doctor's said I've had it for awhile now and it's no surprise that I didn't think of it as a big deal."

Lucas just looked at her, as if he were never going to see her again. The sadness in his eyes broke Brooke's heart.

"Please don't look at me like that." A tear trickled down her cheek as she put her hand on his face. "I will still be here tomorrow."

"What about the day after that? And next week? Next month?" Lucas began to cry.

"Sorry, Scott, you're not getting rid of me that easily." There was a heaviness in her heart

"Don't leave me." Lucas whimpered and buried his face onto her chest.

"Not if I can help it." Brooke shut her eyes trying hard to fight the pain and sadness.

A/N: What else? Review please.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Here's chapter five. Now at the end of the chapter I'm going to ask someone questions that I want you guys to answer. Is that okay? Thanks! And a big thanks to all of you who reviewed! In the next chapter I will acknowledge each and everyone of you. I just really wanted to get this chapter up for all of you to read. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything. But I do own this story which I happen to like.

Lucas had left Brooke in Sydney's care because he knew she would want to spend time with her sister before she left tomorrow morning.

Lucas wandered home crying once in awhile. He quietly opened the door to the house when the lights came on.

"Where have you been? It's one in the morning!" Karen's voice growled. She saw her son's face and was instantly concerned. "Luke, what's wrong?

"Brooke," Lucas whimpered throwing his jacket on the seat. "She's sick." He walked into his mother's arms.

"What do you mean?"

"She's got leukemia, mom." His voice was muffled. "The doctor's say she's, they say she's dying."

"Oh god, Luke." Karen was now on the verge of tears as she knew the pain of losing someone.

"I know." Lucas hunched his shoulders. "I don't know how to help her."

"Just be there for her." Karen rubbed his back.

"You haven't seen her mom, she's so sick." Lucas' eyes showed only sadness and nothing more.

"You've had a long day." Karen looked at her baby boy. "Get some rest." She walked him to his room.

Lucas could not sleep. All he could think about was Brooke. Was she okay in the hospital? Was Sydney still with her? Lucas jumped when his cell phone rang.

"Brooke?" His tone was jumpy.

"Luke," Brooke's raspy voice came from the other end. "Did I wake you?"

"No." He said.

"You sure?" She sounded so tired. It was making Lucas' heart ache.

"Yeah, what's on you mind?"

"You." She whispered. "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not." Lucas sat up at looked at the picture that Brooke had given him. It was a picture of herself on the steps of her house.

"What you doing?" She asked.

"Looking at your picture." He smiled.

She giggled and then coughed only making Lucas' heart ache even more. "I wish I could storm through your back door like I used to."

"You will soon enough."

"Tell me something I don't know." Brooke whispered. Lucas inhaled deeply. "You there?"

"I'm here." He said.

"Tell me something you don't know." Brooke pushed. Sick or not, she always had to have her way and that made Lucas smile.

"I smile when I think of you." Lucas whispered.

"I know that." Brooke replied. "Everyone smiles when they think of me."

"One day, we're going to get married and have a baby girl. And we're going to fight everyday." Lucas rested his head on his pillow. "Her name's going to be Brooklyn."

"No, I don't want my daughter to have my name." She whispered.

"Our daughter will have your name." Lucas stressed on the 'our.' "And her room will be right beside our painted all white."

"That sounds like it'll get dirty easily." Brooke replied.

"Nope, she'll be extra neat." Lucas said. "And on her eighteenth birthday. The three of us are going to fly to Europe and see all the sites and learn all the stuff together." He heard a sniffle. "I've upset you." He stated. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, no." Brooke said. "You didn't."

They continued to talk for another ten minutes and finally Lucas decided that it was time for Brooke to get some rest.

It was no surprise that by the next day word had spread and soon Brooke's secret was a secret no more. The doctor's had done a few more test but Brooke would be released tomorrow and would be able to get enough rest for school by Monday.

"Hey." Peyton walked into the room with a teddy bear.

"Shh," Lucas looked up from the bed while putting his finger over his lip.

Peyton paused and just looked at the sight before her. She didn't move, but a tear trickled down her cheek.

"It's hard, but when you see her you'll lighten up." He smiled.

"No it's not that." Peyton put her hand over her mouth. "It's almost like you guys just swapped places."

"The accident?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, she was here every single minute of the day." Peyton sighed. "She even cut a few classes."

"I know." Lucas whispered. "I know." He looked down at his girl friend who was sleeping. The deep circles around her eyes and pale skin were obvious signs that she was sick.

"Why her?" Peyton shook her head.

"I've asked myself that question so many times." Lucas whispered.

"Luke?" Brooke moved.

"I'm here." He looked at her.

"I know." Brooke whispered. "I could feel you."

"Hi," Peyton spoke up.

Brooke sat up a little, "Hey you." She smiled and a tear trickled down Peyton's cheek. "Why the water works?"

"I just hate to see you hurting like this." Peyton wiped her tears.

"That didn't stop you from cheating on me with my boy friend." Brooke muttered. "Just kidding!" She was trying to lighten up the mood. The two didn't say anything. "Sorry, bad joke."

"Can I hug you?" Peyton looked at her.

"Nope, I might break." Brooke rolled her eyes. "Well duh!" She put her arms out for her friend to hug her. Peyton put down the bear and wrapped her arms around Brooke. Seeing Brooke and Peyton together like this only made Lucas sad. This was just another thing he was not going to allow her to leave behind.

"I want to see the bear!" Brooke said in a childish tone.

"Who said it was for you?" Peyton joked.

"Well, it better be for me cause I'm the one in the hospital dying." Brooke tried to stop herself. "I'm sorry, bad joke again."

"Who's hungry?" Haley burst through the door, Nathan trailing behind her.

"Well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Scott," Brooke laughed.

"Cheeseburger?" Haley looked at Brooke and wiggled her eyebrows. They all knew that Brooke Davis did not say no to food.

"My stomach's feeling queasy," Brooke bit her lip. "A little later maybe?"

"They just gave her a shot." Lucas sat on the side of Brooke's bed and put his arms around her.

"I got a teddy bear!" Brooke said using the same childish tone and she stuck out her tongue.

"Looks like someone's been hanging out with Jenny too much." Nathan joked.

"Nathan!" They all said in unison.

"Okay!" Nathan put his hands up.

"Bleh!" Brooke stuck out her tongue and leaned into Lucas' arm.

"Baby," Nathan grumbled and pouted.

"Please there's only room for one baby here and it's the sick, dying girl." Brooke bobbed her head.

"Brooke!" Lucas, Peyton and Haley said in unison.

"I know, I know bad joke." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"How you holding up?" Haley asked.

"I'm good and I'm definitely ready to head home since Sarah and Nicholas are going to be in town tomorrow morning." Brooke grumbled. She turned to Peyton. "Can you believe she called me in tears and was asking me why I hadn't mentioned anything and how I could've made it easier by telling her sooner so that she could put it in her planner?"

"You serious?" Peyton scrunched her eyebrows.

"The latter part was just something I made up." Brooke shrugged. "But she did cry." Rolling her eyes for the third time since she woke up less than twenty minutes ago.

"Well we have to go," Haley looked at her watch. "Errands."

"I don't have to do errands." Nathan smiled.

"It's okay if you stay here." Haley shrugged then turned to Brooke. "There's this new guy in the bookstore who's a total hottie! I mean wow! And he's got glasses." Haley gushed.

"I saw him too!" Peyton raised her hand. "He's totally cute and has this cute little British accent too."

"I want to see him!" Brooke whined. Lucas shot an astonished look at her. "Please." She smiled with all her teeth showing as if she were modeling for toothpaste commercial.

"I think I'll run your errands with you." Nathan frowned.

"Okay, I've got to get a few things from the bookstore." Haley smiled mischievously.

"I was on my way there too." Peyton laughed.

"I'm going to see him as soon as I get out of this stupid place." Brooke pouted.

"No your not." Lucas said.

"I'm not?" Brooke raised her eyebrow. "Who says?"

"You're boy friend."

"That's odd because he's the one I want to meet up with at the bookshop." She stuck her tongue out.

"Okay, let's go." Nathan pulled Haley. "They're getting into weird couple mode."

"Shut up Nathan!" Lucas and Brooke said in unison that was their goodbye to the couple.

"Bye you guys," Peyton smiled.

"Bye Peyton!" Brooke smiled.

"Bye." Lucas nodded. "Where were we?"

"I think we were about to make out." Brooke bit her lip avoiding eye contact with Lucas.

"That's why they left!" Lucas' smile brightened.

"You're so cute." Brooke wrinkled her nose.

A/N: Did you like it? What do you think? What's wrong with the story?

Stuff to look out for in the next chapter: Sarah, Nicholas and Sydney are in town. More drama and lots of fluff!!


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: I just realized why someone mentioned that the thread of the story was screwed up! The site won't allow my page breaks. Annoying! I keep trying but it isn't working, but I will try to make the breaks and subjects as clear as possible so that it doesn't get confusing when I go from one thing to another. I'm trying to figure it out but even when I try to edit it on it doesn't work.

And my next agenda for today is how a lot of you are asking me to keep Brooke a live. Now, I'm not giving away the ending here or anything because I'm still not sure about the way I am going to end it but is it really completely unacceptable if kill Brooke in this one story?

And lastly, are any of you open to reading Harry Potter fan fiction? If you are I'd like to invite you to read and of course review. All you have to do is click on my name to see what I've come up with already.

Special thanks to all my reviewers who I can now acknowledge for their wonderful support in this story process. I'm sure most of you know that I come up with most of the chapters by day except for the first for chapters because this story has been saved on my computer for awhile now.

Jen-Thanks for your review! Where'd you go?

Chadsgirl-Thank you so much! You were one of the first to ever review my story and you're wonderfully long reviews are definitely the kind of reviews I love to read and I look forward to all of yours!

Chadswife-I'm glad you liked the story? But were you able to read the updates? If you have I would love to hear your comments.

X3tinkerbell07-Tinkerbell! That's what my family calls me! I'm glad you like it? Still reading? If you are please review!!

KR, HobieGirl, gray, deathlioness, TrishnJeff4ever, ali-chan and brucasfan- I hoped you like the last chapter and I hope you will like this chapter too. Please review. Thanks!

Silent Angel of Time-I update as fast as I can and as soon as I can get a few good words out of my system. I hope you're still enjoying this story. Thanks for the review!

ANN-Maybe this chapter will give you a clearer picture of what Sydney is in Brooke's like. (Just for this story of course.) And I love seeing Luke grovel as well. Gives you a sense of what his intentions are.

Queenmischa-Expect more BIG and ANNOYING cliffhangers for the rest of the story. Thank you for reviewing!

PsYcHoJo-You've been with me since the beginning! I absolutely love you for that! You're like my beta, dude!! And you always seem to come up with the constructive criticisms that help with my writing and I totally appreciate you for that! You don't know how happy I am that you've followed me from Harry Potter to OTH!!

October-My story is right here? Is the on your computer messed up? If it is I can always send you the story through e-mail if you want me to.

Wingdfairy90 - Thank you! You saying that this story was real was one of the best reviews I've ever received. Thanks so much!

Was-an-angel-Update! Thanks for the review!

Now, I apologize for occupying so much space for my thank you's but I really wanted all

of to know how much I appreciate each and every single comment. Now, I also want to

apologize in case I forgot something or left someone out.

Lucas was helping Brooke out of the hospital that afternoon.

"Hey, that's mine!" Lucas glared at Brooke as she took a bite of his ice cream cone. They

were seated in the family room

"So?" She licked her lips and smiled.

"You're mean." He pouted and Brooke didn't say anything. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She yawned. "Just really sleepy."

"Sleep." Lucas put his arms around her.

"Okay, I'm just going to take a little nap." Brooke whispered as she closed her eyes.

She was constantly tired and didn't really have as much energy as she used to. Lucas just

watched her as she slept.

Brooke woke up to the sound of the doorbell. She knew that she wasn't in her in he

room.

"Lucas, wake up." Brooke nudged him.

"Huh?" Lucas looked at her. "I fell asleep."

"I know that nap knocked us both out." Brooke yawned but the doorbell wouldn't stop

ringing?

"Come on, butthead." Brooke yawned and stood up from the couch and walked to the

door. She opened the door and her eyes shot open.

"Brooklyn," The voice came from the door but Lucas couldn't see who it was. Lucas

went to her.

"Mom," Brooke was obviously shocked. The woman put her arms around her daughter.

"I was so worried." She saw Lucas and her expression changed. "Who is this?"

"This is my boy friend, Lucas." Brooke held onto his arm. "Luke, this is Sarah, the

woman who gave birth to me." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Lucas put out his hand.

"Likewise," She smiled. She didn't look at all from the way Brooke talked about her and

described her. Sarah Davis-Harper looked like she walked out of a JOANN magazine.

She was wearing khaki pedal-pushers and a white polo. She looked like a soccer mom to

be exact. "Are you okay?" She looked at her daughter and put her hand on Brooke's face.

"I'm fine." Brooke pulled away as she closed the door. "Where's your husband?"

"He and Sydney went to book a flight to Europe."

"Wow, and I thought you were actually going to be able to stay here even for just a day."

Brooke said dryly.

"Actually, we'll be here for two." Sarah ignored her daughter's attitude. "We're going to

take you to a doctor there."

"Whoa." Brooke's eyebrow raised. "You aren't taking me anywhere."

"Brooke, all we have to do is," Sarah continued.

"Fuck it mom!" Brooke's voice rose. "I'm graduating next week!"

Sarah looked at Brooke. "I didn't know."

"I figured as much." Brooke bit her lip. "Why don't you go back to wherever you came

from. Don't start to be a mom to me just because I am dying."

"I should go," Lucas motioned for the door. Brooke looked at him and he could see the

sadness in her eyes. "I'll call you later." Brooke nodded her head.

"I'm going to my room." Brooke turned her heel.

"No you aren't." Her mom's voice was not something she was used to hearing.

"You can't walk in here and pretend that you've been a mother to me." Brooke glared at

her. "I'm seventeen and I've lived my life without anyone telling me what to do. And I'm

not about to start listening now. So if you want to play mommy-mommy, you go right

ahead just don't make me you baby. So excuse me but I have to recuperate from this

horrible conversation that we always have when we see each other."

Brooke's mom stood there. She hadn't seen her daughter in three years and she knew it

was her fault but was Brooke that jaded? Brooke's mom had a secret that no one knew of

and sometimes Sarah just wished that she could blurt it out so that her daughter could

understand.

Brooke was upstairs in her room fuming from her mother's appearance. Brooke had

prepared herself for this but she felt like strangling her mom for pretending.

"Why do I have such a crummy mom!" Brooke screamed.

She knew her parent's had never been married and that they even despised each other for

something Brooke didn't know about. After Sarah had Sydney, Brooke's dad took her

here to Tree Hill. She was only three years old. She was happy here but she always

missed how her mom used to play dress-up with her. Brooke basically raised herself

because her dad was working all the time. Her world crashed when he died when she was

only nine-years-old, that was the first time she saw her mom in six years. She

remembered that her mom hugged her and said that she had to stay in Tree Hill. And

since then Sarah had sent Brooke a lot of au pairs to look after her in North Carolina but

Brooke got rid of them when she was thirteen. The last time her mom came to visit was

when she was fourteen. Sure, Sarah sent Brooke to travel but she usually sent Sydney to

travel with her so that the sister's could spend time together.

As soon as Lucas got home his mother had told him that Brooke had already called. He

decided that he would call her as soon as he was washed and dressed but when he got out of the bathroom Brooke was already seated on his bed.

"Hey." Brooke greeted him.

"I was just going to call you." Lucas hugged her. "How'd it go?"

"Same old shit different visit." Brooke sighed.

"Well maybe you should give her a chance. Maybe this whole situation is giving her a different outlook."

"Maybe you should give Dan a chance." Brooke frowned.

"That's a different," Lucas began.

"No it isn't." Brooke cut in. "Lucas, my dad's been dead for years now and not once has she tried to get me back."

"Okay," Lucas rubbed her shoulder.

"I mean, she could care less." Brooke bit her lip. "I know what she's after. She's after my trust fund. The lawyer said that dad left me with a lot of money."

"I'm sure." Lucas nodded.

"That's probably what she wants." Brooke concluded. "She wants to pretend to take care of me so that when I die she get all the money I'm supposed to get when I turn eighteen. The lawyer told me that I wouldn't ever have to work."

"Brooke, maybe we're being a little over the top here." Lucas said.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side here." Brooke said softly.

"I am on your side, B." He put one arm around her. "But don't you think you're accusations are a little over the top. Give her the benefit of the doubt."

"You don't understand." Brooke whispered. "No one really does."

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"She's never been there." Brooke cried on his shoulder. "That woman is as much a stranger to me as she is to you. I've never spent an entire day with her."

"You must be joking."

"I'm not." Brooke wiped her eyes. "When she's in front of me I have the urge to just run and hug her but then she mentions something that just throws me back. Like, this morning she could care less if I graduated. She thinks she can just take me when she wants to and put me back when she's had me for too long. My mom has never been to any of my PTA's, plays, competitions and there are so many other things I can come up with." Brooke looked at Lucas with a pained expression. "She's never spent a birthday with me."

"I thought you and your dad didn't move out until you were three?" Lucas asked.

"It's not like I can vividly remember my first, second or third birthday." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Come on lets get you home." Lucas put on his T-shirt.

"No." Brooke said in a baby tone.

"No?" Lucas asked. "And what do you suppose we do?"

"There's always the court." Brooke shrugged. Brooke was attached to the riverside court. It was the only place where she felt truly at peace. Plus, it totally reminded her of Lucas. It was her sanctuary when she found out about Lucas and Peyton.

Lucas put out his hand for her to take. "Then lets go."

"I want to walk." Brooke bit her lip.

"But Brooke we both know how tired you get when you walk around too long, except of course when you're at the mall." Lucas was dead serious.

"But," Brooke pouted.

"Just this once." Lucas sighed. He remembered the first time Brooke wanted to walk to the court, on the way home she was whining because he didn't think about bringing the car.

"Yeah!" Brooke clapped her hands and giggled. "I love you." She bit her lower lip and wrinkled her nose.

"I know." He tapped her nose.

"Good." Brooke smiled and nodded her head. "Now let's get."

The walked hand in hand to the riverside court. Lucas' mind seemed to be on other things.

"It doesn't bother me, Lucas." Brooke put her head on his shoulder.

"What?" Lucas looked at her confused.

"Me dying." Brooke smiled.

Lucas looked at her. "How'd you? Did I say anything?"

"No," Brooke shook her head. "But you seem to be somewhere else and you haven't let my hand go. It's starting to get numb."

"I'm sorry, baby." He kissed her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Physically or emotionally?" Brooke blinked.

"Both."

"Physically, I've been better, emotionally, I'm drained." Brooke sighed. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Not being with you." Brooke's eyes filled with tears. "That's all I'm worrying about right now. If you weren't with me I could die tomorrow and care less."

"I live for you too." Lucas kissed her forehead.

"You still have your mom, Keith and Haley. I have no one."

"You have me, always."

"I know." Brooke smiled. "And I feel like I'm going to lose you."

"Never."

"Where have you been?" Sarah had her arms crossed across her chest.

"Out, duh." Brooke rolled her eyes and headed toward the stairs.

"Do not ignore me." Sarah shook her head.

"Why? You ignored me." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I gave you everything. I never ignored you."

"You gave me material things mom. Did you ever wonder that maybe I didn't want the latest Adidas shoes but my mother at fifteen?" Brooke raised her voice.

"I loved you the only way knew how."

"You never loved me mom. You provided for me, that's it!" Brooke yelled. "Don't you dare defend yourself because I am not afraid to fight back."

"Why is it that when we see each other the only thing we talk about is what a bad mother I am. It's always an argument." Sarah yelled.

"This is going to be the last argument." Brooke's face flamed.

"Okay, you always have to have the last word so throw it at me." Sarah said sarcastically.

Brooke kept quiet for a moment with only sadness showing in her eyes. Brooke bit her lip as a tear finally trickled down her cheek.

"You would have saved so much money if you just loved me."

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long. Its just so many things are happening right now. Guess what you guys??? My team is in the championships! Our game is next Saturday, wish us luck!! Please review.


End file.
